gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman
The epic battle of 2 anime/manga giants(where they only really have a weird motorcycle battle that wont work in real life). Characters *Akira Fudo *Koji Kabuto *Dr. Hell *Zanin *Sayaka Yumi *Sirene *Baron Ashura *Shiro Kabuto *Bugo *Gennosuke Yumi *Boss *Mucha *Nuke *Alphonse *Principal Pochi‏‎ *Sewashi *Nossori *Morimori Plot The movie starts with a battle between Mazinger Z and Aphrodite A against three of Dr. Hell’s Mechanical Beasts and the heroes win, but the battle frees the female demon Sirene from below the ground. She flies away before they can do anything about it and busts up the town a bit. However she is seen by Akira Fudo, who transforms into his real form of Devilman to fly after her. Dr. Hell, who saw the battle, realizes that Sirène is part of a “Demon tribe” that according to a legend ruled the Earth in prehistoric times. Using a flying fortress (not Ghoul, the one seen in the regular Mazinger series, but rather the Navalon, one exclusive to this movie) Hell and his hench-hermaphrodite Baron Ashura follow Sirène to the Himalaya Mountains, were the rest of the tribe is frozen. Hell helps to free some of the demons (notably absent is their leader, Zenon) and holds em off with a raygun when thy try to ice him. He makes a demon deal with Zanin to help them defeat their enemy, Devilman, if they will help him defeat Mazinger(Note, in CB Chara Go Nagai World he has a thing for Sirene. Not this one for some reason. Probably cuz shes not as nude). But they don't know that Devilman has spied on their conversation (whut a tweest!). Later, Akira goes to warn Koji about this but ends up mocking the Mazinger for being unable to fly; this leads to the two hot-tempered teenagers racing each other on motorcycles in a weird unreal battle that they'd only do in the 70s (it ends in a draw.) It turns out that Mazinger’s headquarters, the Photon Research Laboratory, is already working on da Jet Scrander, a giant winged jetpack (cuz a metal titan like Mazinger Z can fly with wings and a jet on its back). However one of the demons has spied on them and reports this development to Dr. Hell. He sends the shapeless demon Bugo and Sirène to destroy the Scrander. They manage to damage it before being driven off by Koji’s raygun(just like earthworm jim); Sirène escapes by taking Koji’s brother Shiro Kabuto and his friend Sayaka Yumi hostage(if she can damage the scrander then how come she cant just tear up Mazinger z? aint they made of similar stuff??). She then lets them fall from the sky, but they are saved by Devilman. When Koji goes to pick them up, he watches Akira change into Devilman and so learns his secret. Devilman follows the amorphous demon to the sea, but falls into a trap; he’s rescued by Koji in the Mazinger. During the fight Koji uses breast fire underwater to overheat this k9 mechanical beast that Devilman couldn't beat and frees Devilman from an electric net with Rocket Punch. The k9 gets crushed by a big yellow and black striped thing. Afterwards they talk, and Akira reveals to him that he’s a rogue member of the Demon Tribe who fights to protect humanity. The combined forces of Dr. Hell and the demons attack the Laboratory; Devilman flies to help defend it, but is overwhelmed and captured. He’s taken to some (obviously magical) clouds, where he’s placed on an ice cross and tortured by the demons for being a traitor (what is this? riki-oh?!). However, as soon as the Scrander is repaired, Koji uses it to fly the Mazinger into the clouds, killing the demons, freeing Devilman and finally destroying the flying fortress, although Hell and Ashura escape alive. Sirene gets her left head wing cut off by the scrander and falls and gets impaled on a white tree. ahh she'll be ok. After all, Akira survived worse in Devilman:Demon Bird Sirene. Zanin gets cut in 2 with the scrander after tanking a rocket punch and reflecting a koshiryoku beam with his eye nipples. The movie ends with Koji and Akira on good terms, with the two flying off together into the sunset. Shiro wants Devilman to come back but Sayaka sez Devilman is always in their hearts as a hero of justice and courage. Btw, where was Miki Makimura?? Pochi and Alphonse get cameos but she gets zilch?! Cameo's Category:Anime Category:Movie Category:Devilman (franchise) Category:Mecha Category:Action